This invention relates to a process for the preparation of phosphoric acid ester-halides and to phosphoric acid ester-halides obtainable with the aid of this process.
It is known to prepare phosphoric acid ester-chlorides by selective reaction of phosphoryl chloride with alcohols (compare Houben-Weyl XII/2, page 212 (1964)). The disadvantage of this process is that only a limited number of alcohols, especially primary alcohols, can be used as the starting material. Thus, the preparation of substituted compounds is correspondingly restricted and in certain cases, for example for phosphoric acid alkyl ester-halides halogenated in the 1-position in the alkyl radical, can be achieved in a controlled manner at best via a multi-stage reaction sequence.